disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Kiss the Girl
thumb|250px"Kiss the Girl" é uma canção do filme de animação da Disney, A Pequena Sereia. Ela foi composta por Alan Menken e as letras foram escritas por Howard Ashman. No filme, Samuel E. Wright realiza a música. A canção foi nomeada para o Oscar de Melhor Canção com a música Under the Sea. No meio do filme, Ariel já foi transformada em um ser humano por Úrsula, mas ela não pode mais falar. Se Ariel não pode obter o seu verdadeiro amor, Eric, para beijá-la antes de seus três dias se passarem, ela vai voltar a ser uma sereia e pertencer a Úrsula. Sebastião, Linguado e Sabidão tentam fazer com que Eric beije Ariel para que ela possa ser um ser humano de forma permanente, enquanto os dois se sentam em um barco a remo em uma lagoa. Sebastião faz a sugestão de que Eric quer beijar Ariel, mas ele é tímido demais para fazê-lo, e que ele deve ir em frente e "beijar a moça" para ver se ela gosta dele também. Letra There you see her Sitting there across the way She don't got a lot to say but there's something about her And you don't know why But you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl Yes, you want her Look at her, you know you do Possible she want you too There is one way to ask her It don't take a word Not a single word Go on and kiss the girl (sing with me, now.) Sha-la-la-la-la-la My, oh, my! Look like the boy too shy He ain't gonna kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Ain't that sad? Ain't it a shame? Too bad He gonna miss the girl Now's your moment Floating in the blue lagoon Boy, you better do it soon No time will be better (Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya) She don't say a word And she won't say a word Until ya kiss the girl Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't be scared (sha-la-la-la-la-la) You got the mood prepared Go on and kiss the girl (whoa, whoa) Sha-la-la-la-la-la Don't stop now Don't try to hide it how You wanna kiss the girl (whoa, whoa) Sha-la-la-la-la-la Float along And listen to the song (WA WA WA WA LAAAA!!) Song say kiss the girl (whoa, whoa) Sha-la-la-la-la-la Music play So what the music say You gotta kiss the girl Kiss the girl Versão brasileira Aí está ela, Aprendendo a namorar, Nada nada vai falar, Mas embora não a ouça, Dentro de você, Uma voz vai dizer agora, Beije a moça É verdade, Gosta dela como vê, Talvez ela de você, Nem pergunte a ela, Pois não vai falar, Só vai demonstrar se você, A beijar Shala lala lala vai não vai, Olha o rapaz não vai, Não vai beijar a moça Shala lala lala essa não, Ele não tenta não, E vai perder a moça Esta é a hora, Flutuando na lagoa, Veja só que hora boa Não perca esta chance Ela não falou, Ela não vai falar Se você não a beijar Shala lala lala vai com fé, Que agora vai dar pé, É só você beijar, Shala lala lala vai em frente, Não desaponte a gente, Você tem que beijar Shala lala lala pegue a mão, Escute esta canção, E beije logo a moça Shala lala lala pra ser feliz, Faça o que a gente diz E beije logo a moça Beije a moça Beije a moça Beije a moça Beije a moça Categoria:Canções de A Pequena Sereia Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Romance Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Canções em grupo Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções de Descendentes